idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi
TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi '(トーキョー夢ぴよ組), formerly known as '''TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iinaki '(TOKYO TORiTSU これで委員会 ; TOKOYO TORiTSU This Committe.) and '''e-Street TOKYO. Is part of Street-sei and e-street. The group is based in Tokyo and formed on June 12, 2012. They provide singing and dancing training and perform lives. Members Members= 7th Generation * Arakawa Sana (荒川 沙奈; Ribbon Blue) 8th Generation * Takei Sara (武井 紗聖; Pure Lavender) |-|Former Members= 2nd Generation * Ishigami Rei (石神 澪) (Left: July 6, 2013) * Aoki Emu (青木 詠夢) (Left: September 6, 2012; Leader 2012) * Kanno Emiri (菅野 恵美里) (Left: Feburay 19, 2012) 3rd Generation * Kato Rihona (加藤 里保菜) (Left: September 29, 2014) * Yoshihashi Arisa (吉橋 亜理砂) (Left: September 29, 2014) * Ogata Momo (緒方 もも) (Left: September 28, 2014) * Kadota Shiori(門田 詩織) (Left: March 28, 2013 * Nakamura Nanami (仲村 七海) (Left: September 8, 2012 * Shiota Arisa (塩田 有彩) (Left: July 6, 2013) * Kuniyasu Mana (國安 愛菜) (Left: March 28, 2013 4th Generation * Kinjo Narumi (金城 成美) (Left: March 29, 2015; Leader 2013-2015; Castle Gold) * Yonemitsu Riko (米満 梨湖) (Left: March 29, 2015; Marshmallow White) * Nakajima Asumi (中島 亜純) (Left: September 28, 2014) * Matsuwaki Akari (松脇 朱里) (Left: September 23, 2015; Red Apple) * Endo Misa (遠藤 美沙) (Left: March 28, 2016; Macaroons Orange) |-|Promoted Members= 2nd Generation * Iyama Maho (伊山 摩穂) (Promoted to GEM; Leader 2012-2013) 3rd Generation * Kanazawa Yuuki (金澤 有希) (Promoted to GEM; Leader 2013) * Morioka Yu (森岡 悠) (Promoted to GEM) * Kumashiro Jurin (熊代 珠琳) (Promoted to GEM) * Asakawa Nana (浅川 梨奈) (Promoted to SUPER GiRLS 2014) * Kidoguchi Sakurako(木戸口 桜子; Yellow) (Joined SUPER GiRLS on June 25, 2015-2016 Leader) * Uchimura Risa (内村 莉彩) (Promoted to SUPER GiRLS 2014) 7th Generation * Wakamatsu Airi (若松 愛里; Peace Green) (Left: Spring 2017) * Yoko Sachi (横尾 紗千; Strawberry Pink) (Left: Spring 2017) 8th Generation * Abe Yumeri (阿部 夢梨; Angel White) (Joined SUPER GiRLS on June 25, 2016) History 2012 On June 6 e-Street TOKYO was formed as one of the five groups that make up Street-sei. The group would have members near or in the Tokyo prefecture. The added members were: second generation Aoki Emu, Kanno Emiri, and Iyama Maho. Also third generation members Kato Rihona, Yoshihashi Arisa, Kadota Shiori, Nakamura Nanami, Askawa Nana, Shiota Arisa, and Kuniyasu Mana. On September 6 Aoki Emu graduated from Street-seihttp://ameblo.jp/idolstreet/entry-11342423522.html (in Japanese) 2012-8-31. passing her leadership of to Iyama Maho. On September 8 Nakaumura Nanami graduated from Street-sei. 2013 On March 28 Kadota Shiori and Kuniyasu Mana graduated from Street-sei. On April 1 Kanazawa Yuuki, Morioka Yu, Ishigami Rei, Kumashiro Jurin, and Uchimura Risa moved to e-Street TOKYO. Ishigami and Kumashiro from w-street OSAKA; Kanazawa from Sapporo Snow Loveits; and Morioka and Uchimura from FUKUOKA Hakata Minyon sweet. Kinjo Narumi were announced as the first set of fourth generation members. On July 2 Ogata Momo was moved to e-street TOKYO and Nakajima Asumi, Matsuwaki Akari, and Endo Misa were announced as the last members of fourth generation e-street TOKYO. On July 6 Ishigami Rei graduated from Street-sei to become a full-fledged member of Avex. Shiota Arisa also graduated from Street-sei. 2014 On Feburay 24 Asakawa Nana and Uchimura Risa was introduced as second chapter members of SUPER GiRLS at the SUPER GiRLS LIVE 2014 ~chouzetsu kakumei~ at Pacifico Yokohama National University Hall. On April 1 Yonemitsu Riko transferred to e-Street TOKYO. On July 6 the e-Street indie CD iDOL Street street-sei Korekushon 2013 e-Street was released featuring e-Street groups: Sapporo Snow Loveits, SENDAI Twinkle moon, and TOKYO TORiTSU Kore de Iiknai. On September 28 Ogata Momo, and Nakajima Asumi graduated Street-sei. On September 29 Kato Rihona and Yoshihashi Arisa graduated from street-sei. On October 1 it was announced that Arakawa Sana, Wakamatsu Airi, and Yoko Sachi were the e-Street TOKYO seventh generation members. On October 10 iDOL Street street-sei Korekushon 2014 e-Street was released. 2015 On March 29 Kinjo Narumi and Yonemitsu Riko graduated from Street-sei. On April 1 Kidoguchi Sakurako was transferred to e-Street TOKYO and became the leader. Until July 31 Street-sei was divided into e-Street'15 and w-Street'15. On July 12 the eighth generation members of Street-sei were announced from the results of the Girls Street Audition. On August 1 the street-sei teams were split back into the six teams with TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi becoming the new e-Street TOKYO name. On September 23 Matsuwaaki Akari graduated from Street-sei. On October 24 iDOL Street Student Collection 2015 e-Street was released. 2016 On March 28 Endo Misa graduated from Street-sei. On June 25 Kidoguchi Sakurako and Abe Yumeri were announced as SUPER GiRLS 3rd chapter members. Discography Original Songs * 2013 YOU & IDOL iDOL Street street-sei Korekushon 2013 e-Street"http://idolstreet.jp/news/detail.php?id=1012817&artist_cd=IDOLS" (in Japanese) iDOL Street. 2014-7-6. * 2014 Ai LOVE YOU Kiseki (愛 LOVE YOU キセキ; Love LOVE YOU Miracle) iDOL Street street-sei Korekushon 2014 e-Street * 2015 Iwayuru Idol (いわゆるアイドル; So-called Idol) iDOL Street Student Collection 2015 e-Street References Street-sei Category:TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi Category:Street-sei Category:2012 departures Category:2013 Departures Category:2014 Departures Category:2015 Departures Category:2016 Departures Category:Groups Category:IDOL Street Category:2012 additions Category:2013 additions Category:2014 additions Category:2015 additions Category:2017 Departures